


Okay

by PrivateBi



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateBi/pseuds/PrivateBi
Summary: "Horatio felt Hamlets lips moving against his chest, and it took a moment to process that he was speaking. '-io, will you do something for me?'"





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This originally went up on my blog, but it caused enough people emotional distress that I thought it might be worth putting here too.

Horatio felt Hamlets lips moving against his chest, and it took a moment to process that he was speaking. “-io, will you do something for me?”

“Of course,” said Horatio, and as he spoke Hamlet’s curly hair brushed against his face. _Anything you need_ , he added silently to himself, _anything at all_. If the man in his arms were to ask him, right now, to paint Elsinore with the blood of the king, he would untangle himself from their embrace and do the deed. And when he returned, hands sticky and red, to this place in Hamlet’s bed, his beloved would smile at him and it would be more perfect than the first truly warm day of Spring.

“Tell me I’m going to be okay,” pleaded Hamlet, in a fragile voice which echoed with heartache and exhaustion.

Horatio softly caressed Hamlet’s cheek, feeling the thin tracks of salt left there by mournful tears. In this moment, Hamlet was still, but Horatio knew all too well that dangerously powerful emotion boiled just under the surface of his noble visage; grief and anger and despair threatening to consume him from the inside. Sometimes, Horatio thought he could see fractures in Hamlet’s skin, spreading across him in the same way that a web of cracks moves through glass. _If I just keep holding him_ , thought Horatio, giving in to wishful thinking, _I can keep him from shattering_.

It was this last thought that let him believe his own words as he said “You’re going to be okay.” And he held Hamlet all the tighter, just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @to-this-favor on tumblr if you want to hear more about my Emotions regarding this play.


End file.
